


Grieving a Stranger

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: 026. Strangers, Sam goes to the Funeral.





	1. memories of a Stranger.

When Dean hung up the Phone, Sam just sat and stared in shock at his phone, Jess snapped him out of it by grabbing his hand. “Sam, what is it?”

“My brother who was missing, he’s back”

“That’s good I know you were worried about him.”

“… He said my aunt died.” Sam looked at Jess, she looked very confused, he never mentioned his Aunt, or any other family aside from his brother who he ignores and his dad he ran away from. 

“Your, Aunt?” Jess stood up, “I didn’t know you had an Aunt.”

“I never really hung out with them, Dean knew them better, still does apparently.” Sam sighed, “The last time I saw her was the year before I went to Beacon Hills. My dad dragged us away from there, before she moved to the town, she was pregnant with my cousin, so my uncle was setting up the house before she got there.” 

“Wait, are you telling me they live in my home town, where we visit every holiday, and school break, and you never once tried to reach out to them?”

“It’s complicated Jess—“

“No, Sam it’s not, you have so much Family, and I only met Dean because we went to school together that was eight years ago, and I saw your dad, when he stormed out of here a month ago. And you always say your family just doesn’t get you.” Jess shook her head. “And I understood, kind of. Now you tell me you have even more family, what’s wrong with them, Sam, tell me.”

“Jess, they were always kept at arm’s length, yes My Uncle Noah is related to us by blood, but it was Aunt Claudia and my mum who were close, when my mum died, we kept them away, and like I said Only dean really ever talked to them, He would go have lunch with Aunt Claudia, and when we weren’t H—busy, he would actually stay at their house. When he got older, and Dad gave him the Impala to use, more and more, he would always make his way to Beacon Hills. He offered me to go too, but I never felt like they were my Family.” Sam sighed, “Not really.”

“Did you even try,” Jess shook her head, “We are going back there now, you have to make amends with them, pay your respects to your Aunt.” Jess Glared at Sam. “When is the funeral, I know enough about Dean and those phone calls that he would definitely make sure you knew that at least.” 

Sam gulped “Saturday.” 

“We are going, we are also going to the administration office and getting a leave of absence, we are leaving and staying for as long as the school allows.” Jess dragged him out of their apartment, and marched them the 15 minutes to the Campus, Sam tried to drag his feet once but Jess dug her nails into his hand. Sam didn’t want to fight with Jess and resigned himself to this field trip to Beacon Hills. Sam got a week, well Three days but since it was Easter weekend he had until next Tuesday. 

Jess phoned her parents and told them the situation and told them to prepare the guest room, Sam watched as his Girlfriend stilled and listened to probably her mother explain who his Uncle was, and the anger returned. Sam winced when she hung up the phone. “Your Uncle who is the Beloved Sheriff of our town is the one you don’t feel close to, Jesus Sam, I know your childhood was shitty, but I remember your uncle taking in random Deputies into his house because they didn’t know how to boil water let alone cook a meal for themselves. He adopted most of those men as his to protect and take care of, and you would have been accepted too if you put in the effort. Also your cousin by the way, I only baby sat him once or twice, but he is a very intelligent child, why didn’t you ever try to meet him at least?”

“BECAUSE, jess you don’t know what it’s like, every time I went there it was all about Dean, ‘oh Dean you’re so smart’, ‘oh Poor Dean you can’t be so mad all the time’, ‘come on Dean lets go out get you some lunch’, He was rewarded for getting sent to Juvie, by my uncle who as you now know is a law man, with a day out and something bought for him. I was always forgotten. I was always second choice. Everyone always chose Dean, so yeah maybe I could have made the effort, but why bother, and I never went after high school, because I knew they would ask about Dean, they would ask why I ran away. I couldn’t face them.” Sam sat down. “They wouldn’t understand that I needed to leave everyone, it’s not like they tried to contact me either.”

Jess sighed, She knew Sam’s home life was awful, and she didn’t want to point out he would never know if they tried or not, since he ignored every call he ever received. Hopefully through this tragedy they could be closer. She shook her head and started packing their bags, it was going to be a long tough week. Jess looked at Sam moping in his chair, she always wanted a bigger Family, she was an only child, and both her parents were only children as well, so no cousins to speak of, She hopes Sam realizes he is lucky to have family at all. 

Jess drove all the way to Beacon Hills it was the longest ride ever in Sam’s opinion, knowing he would have to face his brother in person, face the uncle who always did his best to look out for both of them, and Sam knew it, he ditched everybody, but his uncle never offered him help, never offered him a way out --like he did Dean. Sam sighed, looking at the familiar tapestry of trees that surrounded the sleepy town of Beacon Hills lost in his depressing thoughts. 

That was the crux of it, the family all talked about Dean, Dean was a natural at fighting, and shooting.  
\--Sam didn’t know that Dean’s happiest memories of dancing, and playing little games with his mom were precursors to learning to fight and strengthen his hand eye co-ordination, already a soldier, already in training to be a hunter.  
He was naturally smart, Sam had to study his ass off, and this was maybe the only thing true that Sam knew about his brother.  
Dean was given more responsibility, being older it made sense, but even when Sam became the same age Dean started hunting, he was denied.  
\--Sam couldn’t have known that Dean was usually bait, or a decoy, being forced to risk his life.  
His Aunt and Uncle, oh how they spoiled Dean, bought him a Walkman, and started the ridiculous cassette tape collection his brother cherishes.  
\--Sam’s Jealousy made him forget they were Uncle Noah’s hand me downs and he just passed them on to both boys, Sam never liked the music.  
They praised him when he got sent to Juvie, took him out to dinner, and got him new clothes that fit.  
\--Sam didn’t know that Dean was lectured and half way through being told the horrors of jail, he broke down crying in his uncle’s arms about starving, and needing to find food for Sam --Because Sam never had to starve, but Dean did.  
They took him for month’s in-between hunts, While Sam had to stay with Bobby, or Jo.  
\--Sam never knew that Dean was thrown out of the car, with an Empty bottle thrown at him. Spending months away was necessary because John barely misses, and it’s the reason why Dean still flinches at breaking glass. The Stilinski’s were always finding, and patching up a bloody, and/or concussed Dean. All because Dean was caught stealing John’s money to stash away for weeks maybe months down the road. Sometimes he sold the rest of John’s hard liquor to a bum for whatever he could get. Usually Dean knew when his father passed out enough to not remember, but sometimes after a hunt it actually was exhaustion that made John pass out, not the booze. 

As Sam stewed in his skewed memories Jess watched out of the corner of her eye, and her boyfriend tensed up, looking ready to explode, thanking that they only had to drive through the preserve and they would be in city limits. Hoping that she made the right decision in forcing Sam to go through this. Jess Sped up going through the winding roads of the Preserve unaware they were being followed.


	2. Meeting a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean picks up Stiles, and apparently Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene at the end of this Chapter.

Peter walked into the house smelling of the forest outside, and slowly made his way to the kitchen where Talia was laying out plates for breakfast, it was easier to just have the table constantly set up for meals with so many people in the house. Talia scrutinized her brother, he was still supposed to be out on patrol with Dean, “back so soon—“Talia listened “--and without Dean, why?” Talia narrowed her eyes at Peter.

“Sam’s in town, and not happy about it.” Peter starts to put Dishes away.

“So Dean gets to see his brother face to face?” Talia stops wiping the counter.

“Essentially, yeah. I don’t know how he will handle it, at least we are stealing Stiles for a sleep over after his check up tomorrow, and I don’t think Dean would like Sam being near our pup unsupervised.”

“Surely Stiles is safe with Sam he is not a monster.” Talia looked at her brother, “and the Sheriff will be there.”

“But Stiles is their brother. He knows it too, all it would take is one accidental slip of the tongue, and you know how Stiles talks, especially when the Sheriff isn’t there.”

“Sam will find out eventually--“Talia started

“If Sam finds out before the Sheriff remembers, what then?” Peter interrupted.

“Alright I get your point.” Talia looked at the now clean room, and moved to the Living room. Peter followed her, and smiled when Talia did a double take at the clean room she just entered. 

“Dean bribed the kids with thumbprint cookies tomorrow, since Stiles is coming over and they are his favorite.” Peter explained the spotless room.

Talia shook her head, she swears Dean uses magic in his cooking. “Well go get him then, he is still patrolling, we will tell him his brother is in town.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Peter answered quickly before running out of the house. Talia Sat on the couch to wait she remembered when Dean had to bear the burden of his Aunt and Cousins death alone. He was so sad, so destroyed by the information he was graced with, then within a day he pulled himself together ready to fight the world once more.  
It took an hour for the boys to return, and they both headed straight for the kitchen to get water.

“–sure it’s Sam?” She heard Dean ask.

“Yeah I am sure it’s Sam, and his girlfriend Jess.”

Dean sighed, “At least he can say good bye to Aunt Claudia, finally.”

“Are you okay with this? Really Dean are you okay having Sam here.”

“Well I’m happy he’s showing interest in family even as unwilling as you describe, I have to keep him away from Stiles until I explain that Sam can’t know, until I explain to Sam, why things are the way they are.” Dean grit his teeth, “I also have to keep Sam away from Laura, Derek and Cora.” 

Talia decided a plan should be set in place, “Peter bring Dean in here please, and he is stressing himself out.”

“Dean come on, Tals is in the living room, and we will sort it all out.”

“Hey, Talia.” Dean waved as he came into the room. 

“Dean, come on sit down” Talia indicated he sit in the middle of the couch. Peter followed suit and sat on the Dean’s other side. “Now why do you think my babies are in danger from your brother?”

“Uhh, Sam never truly understood what it meant that there are two types of Supernatural. That mentality is taught because no matter what bites us we turn into monsters.”

“What?” Talia squeezed Dean’s hand.

“As a hunter if I asked for the bite from you, I would turn into not a werewolf, it’s the curse of the born Hunter, and it’s why we kill ourselves before we turn, it’s also why we take so long to turn, we are fighting it off it could take weeks to turn, and we never change properly.” 

“I never knew that?” Peter frowned.

“Yeah it’s why its code we essentially always turn into the A type version, and if we don’t we turn into something uncontrollable.” Dean explained. “So Sam might see the kiddies being all Wolfy and He will pull me aside and allude to your secret, and try and make me see reason that you are not who you say you are, but he won’t outright tell me that I was duped all this time, because he feels sorry for me that I didn’t see it sooner that My Boyfriend’s Family isn’t who they say they are. And I will get pissed off, and I will push him away further. He might ‘—accidentally –’ scare one of the kids into revealing themselves, I just –it’s a possibility. I am not wanting to risk my family that way.” Dean looked down at his hands. “I, Just, I want Sam in my life, but I don’t want to give up the Life I have to do it”

“No one’s saying you have to.”

“I know, but it just feels like an ultimatum all the same.”

“Okay” Talia squeezed Dean’s hand “we will keep the kids away from Sam, we won’t ignore him, but we won’t go out of our way to interact with him. You do what you have to do, this is your family, but the pack will always be here, now come on, time for bed, we have Erik’s family arriving tomorrow and Stiles is always like a one man army.” Talia scents them both before heading up stairs. 

“Stop!” Peter scrunches up his nose as Dean gets lost in thought, “you are starting to smell anxious, let’s go to bed like Talia says, and we will wake up with Derek or Cora, probably both in our bed. And you can make Cora her Birthday Breakfast.” Peter Dragged Dean upstairs. To get ready for Bed. Hopefully the next day would be better.

#

Peter was right as usual, Derek and Cora were sleeping with them when Dean woke up. Dean shimmied and shifted around trying not to wake the kids up, while Peter just chuckled at him before trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Dean shook his head and headed down stairs to start on breakfast, which was actually a simple breakfast, Cora honestly just loves protein so Dean made a lot of sausages, ham, Bacon, and Eggs. Soon the smells made the rest of the pack meander into the Kitchen. Of course Cora was jumping around singing Happy Birthday to me. Dean grinned, and served everyone their meals, he loved this, and he wouldn’t give this up for the world. 

Cora thanked him for breakfast, but also reminded him that she was owed a cake, he can’t skimp out now, So Dean promised a cake, as well as thumbprint cookies later, but he did have to pick up Stiles, after a quick shower, and an hour of pestering Peter while he caught up with work, it was time to go. It was obvious to everyone that Dean was trying to avoid running into Sam accidentally, so waiting the absolute last minute, Peter had to push Him and Derek out the door.

“Dean, why are you Nervous?” Derek asked buckling his seat belt up as Dean expertly backed out of the driveway to the turn around. 

“Well, I don’t want to see my other brother, do you remember him.” Dean frowned, “anyway, we are going through a rough patch where he is, but isn’t talking to me, and I don’t know why?” Dean sped up, “like it’s not like I did anything, maybe he thinks I abandoned him, but Dad tasked me to look after Sam, but mum always told me to look after dad, and I refuse to disobey my mum, like she would know she’s in heaven.” Derek just nodded, knowing Dean had to talk, even though Derek wasn’t fully understanding the situation. “So I can’t run away from dad, even though I kinda did, but I am still working with him, hunting things and saving people the family business.” Derek mumbled an agreement. “Why is this so complicated like couldn’t he understand that I can’t abandon my family, and that includes him, why does it have to be all or nothing?”

“Dean, you’re panicking, I don’t think Little Star needs you panicking as well” Derek Says loudly noticing the anxiety in Dean’s chemo signals spiking. 

“Okay Der-Bear, your right, we will just go pick up Stiles and then deal with Sammy when we have to.” Derek just raised an eyebrow at Dean and shook his head, Dean was still nervous, so Derek turned on the Radio and tuned it to Dean’s favorite station. 

Thankfully with a calm Dean they arrived at the Hospital where the Sheriff cruiser was parked. Melissa spotted them right away and started to lead them to Stiles. Chatting along the way, when the dreaded words made Derek Grab hold of Dean’s hand.

“—I didn’t know you had a brother, well to be honest I don’t know much about you at all, but the Stilinski’s only ever mentioned you, Dean.”

“Uhh, he’s in school.” Dean choked out, and Derek had to drag him forward as they saw the small group of people in the waiting room. 

“Hey, Sheriff, look who I found, just in time to pick up Stiles, and young Mr. Whitmore.”

The small group looked up, and Jackson ran up to Dean.

“You … you big butt head, MeeChee said you were lost and no one could find you, we were all scared,” Jackson kicked Dean before jumping at him to hug him.

“Hi, Jacky boy, I am sorry I was lost,” Dean picked up Jackson one handed as Derek wouldn’t let go of his other one, and started murmuring reassurances to the kid who was close to tears, Jackson probably wouldn’t believe Stiles that Dean was back until he saw Dean Himself. “It’s okay Jax,” Dean looked over at the Sheriff shaking his head with a grin on his face, and then to a gob smacked Sam who placed himself behind Jess. 

Jackson clung to dean and started playing with his collar, “MeeChee’s mommy died, Dee.” 

“I know buddy, I know.” 

Jackson looked around and whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t stay close like you wanted me too, but MeeChee said it’s not my fault, but I kinda think it is. Because my magic necklace always helped but I just wasn’t allowed to come.”

“That’s okay Jax, never ever believe it’s your fault okay.” Dean whispered back. After that Jackson wiggled out of Dean’s arm.

“What, are you the Children Whisperer?” Melissa just looked at Dean. “Maybe you could get Scott to start eating, anything really,” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him, Talia and I think he uses magic in his cooking.” Making Sam choke then looking between his Uncle and Dean.

Jess took in the odd situation and elbowed Sam in the stomach.

Clearing his throat, Sam stepped forward and Derek tightened his hold onto Dean’s hand, and Jackson sensing the tension sat down beside the Sheriff, and grabbed his jacket. “Hi – uh – Dean, long time no see. Umm you remember my girlfriend Jess.”

“Barely, but nice seeing you again, you Remember my best buddy ever Derek.” Dean swung their hands in a semi wave. 

“Hello, Sam good to see you again.” Derek said politely. 

“I don’t know who that is?” Jackson said glaring at the interaction.

“That’s Dean’s little brother. “ Noah explained, Jackson frowned. “His name is Sam.”

“How come I didn’t know you had a brother? … Does MeeChee know?”

“… Does Stiles know about Sam?” the Sheriff asked. “I know you haven’t met him” the Sheriff addresses Sam “-- but I am sure he knows about you.” The Sheriff looks towards Dean.

“Yeah Little Star knows about Sam, I always tell him about Sam.” Dean gives Derek hand a little squeeze, to let him know he was still okay.

Sam was looking thoroughly confused. “Who are we talking about?”

“My son Mieczyslaw, He prefers Stiles, but Jackson gets to call him MeeChee, and Dean, Peter and sometimes Derek get to call him Little Star, but to everyone else he is Stiles.”

“Oh,” was all Sam got out before the exam room opened up. And let out a very grumpy Stiles. 

“Ugh, that was the most annoying thing ever Daddy, you have to get your Face poked and prodded next time it’s as gloriously coloured as mine. I was released from this torture, only yesterday, mommy says...” Stiles trailed off, The Sheriff suddenly looked to Dean a little scared. “That there is nothing for a bruise but time, and maybe a little apple cider vinegar.” Stiles finished looking down, as he mumbled the last bit of his sentence. 

“Mieczyslaw come here.” The Sheriff held out his arms, and Stiles ran into them. 

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“Our little Mischief, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you okay.” The Sheriff kissed Stiles on the head and sighed. “Come on, you completely missed everyone who was waiting for you.”

“What people, you mean Jack- Jack?”

“No, I mean your Second favorite person in the whole world.”

“Peter?” Stiles whipped his head around, and stared at Sam who was directly in Stiles’ field of vision, Stiles Examined him from head to toe, and went wide eyed. 

“No, I meant Dean.” Noah answered in a flat tone, and Stiles took a step back away from Sam.

“Oh, silly Daddy, Dee is number one, who is gigantor?” Stiles pointed to Sam “and why is he looking at me like that.” THe sheriff stifled a laugh and ignored the question, for now.

“Hey Kid I thought I was number one.” The Sheriff pushed Stiles’ head, who giggled a little bit, before glaring at Sam again. 

“No seriously who is gigantor,” Stiles looked around and spotted Jackson beside him. “Jack quick, am I hallucinating a giant looking at me.”

“No, that’s apparently Dean’s” Jackson looked Sam up and down as well with a raised eyebrow, while Sam started to blush a bright red. “Little Brother.”

“Oh, that’s Sam” Stiles nodded sagely “I thought Dean made him up. Just to tell me stories.” Stiles straightened up and Stared at Sam, “Nice meeting you, I guess. Excuse me. Come on Jack-Jack” Stiles dodged around Sam while dragging Jackson behind him and spotted Derek and Dean standing a bit further back in the waiting room. “Dee, He’s real?”

“Yeah he’s real kid,” Dean Stares at Sam who seems shocked, to see physical evidence of how long he’s been away. “Hey hold on to Der-bear okay, I’m going to talk to Sam, and your dad.”

“Okay, Derek, can we go to the vending machine?” Stiles looked up to Derek, while holding his free hand out to Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes and handed over a ten dollar bill. “Nothing to big we have a cake and thumbprint cookies to make later. Derek you’re in charge.” 

“Dean, you shouldn’t give in like that.” 

“Uncle, I know that Derek is a health nut and will actually get them something small, and keep the change for later.” Dean edged his way over to his uncle and gave him a hug, “how you holding up?”

Noah took a deep breath and sighed before letting Dean go. “I ... I don’t know. Better than I expected, but that’s because I am worried about Stiles, but he’s resilient.” 

“Yeah he’s a trooper.” Dean said before turning towards Sam. “Come on, you haven’t seen me in four years and I don’t even get a hug?” Dean grabbed Sam, and it was rather awkward. But dean was happy, he was able to tell that Sam was doing okay. Letting go quickly, he addressed Jess. “Hi, I guess I have you to thank that my brother hasn’t starved himself”. Dean winked at the beaming girl, and gave her a hug as well “Nice to meet you properly, Jess.”

“Hey, I remember you, you were one of Stiles’ many Babysitters” The sheriff points at Jess. “You, I believe weren’t scared off, probably because you gave him puzzles that should have been too advanced for a two year old.” After a quick smile towards the girl, the Sheriff looked a little hurt, he wasn’t elected Sheriff because of popularity alone, and he put two and two together and came up with four just fine. He turned to Sam with a near blank face “I didn’t know you were dating the Moore’s daughter, we could’ve hung out, or you could’ve stayed with us, Dean’s room is always open, because he usually stays with the Hales when he’s in town. I know the Moore’s they are always complaining about space, since they moved to that town house downtown.” Noah, looked at his phone, “I tried phoning the only number I had for you, then Dean gave me a new one a few years ago, but he said you never answered it. Claudia tried to invite you to Mieczyslaw’s first birthday.” The Sheriff looked at Sam trying desperately to shrink in on himself. “Don’t be a stranger Sam, you are family.” Noah pat Sam’s shoulder. “Come on Dean lets go find my son, you probably sugared up, because you forgot that Derek can’t say no to Stiles.” 

Dean waved over his shoulder and didn’t look back as the Sheriff led them away. Sam belatedly raised a hand, and watched sadly as his uncle walked away from him. He didn’t realize he was clenching his fist until Jess grabbed his hand and made him relax. 

“We can fix it.” Jess said.

“Fix what?” Sam shook his head, and started to walk towards the exit. Jess stared at Sam’s back not knowing what to do except follow and hope that Sam works out whatever it is that is blocking him from accepting that he has family that obviously love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Dean and the Sheriff found the boys Derek was looking bored holding 4 packages of Reese above his head, while Jackson and Stiles were jumping at him, and around him trying to get the chocolate. 
> 
> "I told you Dean, Stiles has Derek wrapped around his little finger." Dean passed the evidence of one candy bar being devoured and picked up the remains.
> 
> "And I told you Uncle, that Derek is a health nut." Dean threw the Chocolate wrapper at his uncle and pointed at the two boys." only one peanut butter cup each," Dean looked again. "Maybe one and a half."
> 
> The Sheriff laughed, at his nephews antics. "Then why did they buy 4 more?"
> 
> "Thumbprint cookies need filling, Sheriff. -- and can I get a little help here." Derek begged, as Jackson and Stiles changed tactics and dragged chairs over.
> 
> The Sheriff and Dean looked at each other before dashing to catch Stiles and Jackson who were in the process of jumping off the chairs at poor Derek. This caused Shrieks of laughter from the boys, and while all the commotion was going on they didn't see Sam glare at the purely happy smile on Dean's face as he lifted that Jackson kid and swung him around. Jess just watched the boys play about who were now taking turns being lifted up by Dean, then looked at Sam glaring, Jess had an epiphany ' maybe that's why Sam is so angry at Dean, Dean made it work, he still is working and is mostly living with their dad. Dean also apparently makes the time to be happy, he has it all.' jess shook her head, ' but Sam could too, if he worked at it.'


	3. Funeral for a Stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something is screwy with Michaels Mojo.

After the Hospital meeting it was like a weight left Dean, the Pack noticed the difference right away. Erik’s Family showed up just after Dean and the Boys, and Valentina got out of the Car with her baby, the baby boy’s name was Pavel, and the two young parents were proudly showing him off to Talia. Talia scented the Child and held him as the bags were brought into the house, then she passed him off to Erik, who helped his children greet the baby. Explaining that even though Pavel was born into a different pack that doesn’t make him any less Family, and Family means pack, the Oh No Trio, all dutifully pet the babies face, Jackson was beaming because it proved he was part of the pack.   
“Why did Talia hand Pavel over to Erik instead of you?” Dean asked peter as he watched and made sure the kids were being careful. 

“We are matriarchal Dean, since that is our Paternal Family side Erik is second in this greeting because of who his mother is. The kids are greeting Pavel next because Erik counts them as his Family, we will be the last to greet him. Talia’s initial greeting was formal because she is the Alpha of this territory.”

“Oh, I see. So you will be next and me last, as guardian of the pack”

Peter grinned, because Dean payed attention to the pack dynamics even though he couldn’t fully feel the bond. “Exactly, and you will notice that Valentina and Nikodem have not once stepped into this room. It’s a sign of trust to the Alpha of this territory, but look Mateo has taken up in the corner. He is his sisters guardian being the only human in their pack, her father is from an entirely different pack as you know.” Peter looked at Dean and smirked Dean positioned himself much like Mateo has in a position to act if needed, without even realizing it.

Their conversation was interrupted when Erik grinned and handed a gurgling drooly Pavel to Peter. Dean was shocked to hear Peter Greet the baby in polish. Stiles beamed at them as he heard the words spoken, Dean knew Noah and Cloudia did speak Polish to him. Dean knew some simple command words but to hear it spoken fluently reminded him that he was supposed to learn the language when Little Star was born. Peter handed him the baby, and Dean felt instantly protective of the little guy who just drooled on him and grabbed his lip in the most painful manner. “Hi little guy,” Dean scented the baby like he was taught to all those years ago, Dean played with him until Pavel stated to fuss a bit and showed all the signs of being very tired. “Oh it’s okay look.” Dean wiggled his fingers in front of the babes face distracting him, before trailing his fingers gently down the child’s face over his eyes and his middle finger tracing Pavel’s forehead to nose, little Pavel stood no chance after that closing his eyes every time Dean trailed his fingers downwards the baby soon fell asleep in Deans arms. “There we go.” Dean shushed the baby gently bouncing him. When Dean was confident that Pavel was asleep he looked up to see a grinning pack, and a shocked Valentina and a dumbfounded Nikodem.  
“Did Pavel just fall asleep on you?” Val asked.

“Yeah, why?” Dean asked but started bouncing Pavel again because his voice startled the baby.

“Because Mi Lobo, He is teething right now, and never just falls asleep.” 

“Oh, where can I put him down?”

“Oh no, if you put him down you will truly get to see Pavel’s personality shine” 

“I have to bake with the kids.” Dean whispered as Pavel twitched every time his voice rose more than that.

“Too bad, mi lobo.” Val winked and Nikodem smiled. Both parents walked out of the room. 

Sighing Dean looked around. Coming up with an idea, Dean asked Peter to help him put a pillow on his lap then he placed Pavel on it. Shushing Pavel when he initially fussed. Noticing that it seemed to work Dean slowly placed the pillow and baby on the couch with a few pillow guards around him to keep him in place. Dean walked into the kitchen grinning like a loon, and Val just shook her head. 

“Show off.” Val muttered. 

“I just really like baking. Laura and Mateo are watching over Pavel” Dean went to hug both Nikodem and Val. “it’s good to see you two again, thank you for coming to the funeral.”

“You are pack.” Nikodem stated, Dean was oddly happy about that, he only seen Nikodem a handful of times, the last time was Christmas when they announce that Valentina was pregnant.

“Yes mi lobo when you need us we will come.” Val gave Dean another squeeze. 

The next couple of days were busy, last minute arrangements, flowers and food all had to be organized, they had to help the Sheriff with deputy scheduling, eulogies were amended, and paying for everything, getting a headstone finding a proper venue for the memorial, getting the Sherriff’s house ready for after the funeral. Bribing the kids into trying on clothes, by the time Friday night came around Dean was exhausted. Dean was helping clean up the house, when he was just hit with a wave of grief. Life really had gone on without Aunt Claudia, Dean just sat on the couch. 

“Dean what is it?” Peter rushed into the room as soon as he felt that Dean was off.

“The last time everyone was in this house, all together was when I lost my Aunt, that year Valentina moved to Poland to meet Nikodem’s pack, Bella returned to South America before following her daughter. We haven’t all been together at the same time since then.” Dean sighed and leaned into Peter. “Life went on as normal, and I was the only one that knew my Aunt died, hell I think I am the only one that knows my aunt existed. The only one to remember her, and her personality, and her laugh.” Dean started to cry. “She had greatest laugh Pete, and she used to always laugh at Uncle Noah’s bad puns, you know the ones, like it was the best thing she ever heard, but she was also strong. “Dean sighed. “Aunt Claudia, she held her own against an A type werewolf. It was one of the first hunts my mum was doing by herself. My mum was pushed into it because she was the perfect target, apparently the werewolf had a type.” Peter remembered the brief conversation with the Diner waitress. “It’s why they looked like sisters, hell after they killed the werewolf, they were as close as sisters could be. Mum showed Aunt Claudia the ropes of hunting, and one night out on the town after a hunt they meet these two guys, one just out of military service and the other finished the police academy and they were celebrating. My aunt told me that they thought this would be it, their ticket out of the supernatural. A chance at a normal life. And it worked for a few years, then my mum died.” Dean made a harsh sound,” Everything went to shit, my dad pushed my aunt and uncle away, and I fought to stay tethered to them. Especially my aunt. She knew, I didn’t even stand a chance of hiding that my dad was hunting the supernatural, she knew instantly, because it was never my dad that was the born hunter, it was my mum and aunt that hunted. Before you guys, I only had my aunt to talk to. She told me all the stories of their hunting adventures, and she would apologize to me, for raising me as a hunter, though I never blamed them, they were great hunters, and they wanted me to be great. Every time I showed up a little more broken, a little more run down, she would patch me up, and she kissed every single one of my scars, she said I will heal in-between the layers of your scars Dean and then I will be with you always. She was amazing, and no one knows it.” Dean furiously wiped the tears off his face “ my mum and Aunt would of loved you guys, Aunt Claudia was the one to teach me the different types of supernatural, I tried teaching Sammy, but that didn’t go over well, he just got more paranoid over there being more monsters, and more scared because they could look normal” Sighing Dean seemed way more tired than before and slumped further into Peter. 

When Dean calmed down even more peter pulled him up “okay Dean, let’s go to bed. We have a puppet to bury tomorrow.” Peter pulled Dean outside to their cabin. 

#

The next morning was chaotic, Dean was braiding Cora’s hair, while Peter stuffed her into a dress, she wasn’t fighting really she just wouldn’t fully wake up. The Sheriff and Stiles arrived in their finest, to pick up Dean to drive to the Church together. All in all it was an hour or so later when everyone was finally on their way to the church. Which was pretty good considering they had an hour and a half to prepare. So the Hale pack once more took charge, and the Sheriff paced and twitched, Dean fussed over the Photo of his aunt – he was 100% sure that everyone else saw Meat suit—, and the kids ran around burning off energy. Dean sat by his uncle just as people started to show up, “Dean, thank you for getting your brother out here. It’s important for family to stay together. “

“I hate to tell you this uncle but that was all Jess’ doing, to be honest if I wasn’t missing he wouldn’t of answered me in the first place.” Dean clenched his fist. 

“I know Dean, but thank you anyway.” The Sheriff pat Dean on the shoulder. It seemed the whole town wanted to show up to pay their respects to their Sheriff. And Sam was one of the last to show. 

Sam barely looked up as he entered the church, one of the few times he entered one and it has nothing to do with a monster. With his head kept down he never noticed Jess leading him to the front, across from the Hales and the Sheriff

When the Minister started speaking that’s when Sam looked up. Peter tensed up beside Dean when he heard Sam whisper, “That’s not Claudia, what’s going on?”

Peter squeezed dean’s shoulder to get his attention. “Dean, Sam sees Meat suit, but he just said that’s not Claudia.”

“Son of a bit-- ,” Talia tapped the back of Dean’s head with a claw. “Sorry, but you heard the issue Tals.” Dean whispered. “What the hell am I gonna do?” 

“We’ll deal with it, if he makes a scene Cora will wake up Pavel, and no one will pay attention to the crazy stranger yelling at a funeral.” Peter said, earning him a flick from Valentina.

“Dee, is Sam gonna ruin mommy’s sad day?” Stiles whispered from in-between Dean and Peter.

“No Little Star I won’t let him.” Dean assured Stiles. He knew the kid didn’t give a damn about the funeral, he was scared of the Sheriff remembering. Dean just hoped that Sam wasn’t going to be a dumbass about this. Dean will gag him and tie him up if he has to. Dean returned listening to the Service, and assured his uncle that everything was okay, and just pointed out Sam, thankfully The Sheriff didn’t hear the conversation, and accepted Sam shockingly being at the Funeral is what caused the commotion. Dean looked over at Sam, and Sam was glaring right back. Dean nodded to him, and knew he was going to be cornered as soon as Sam could get him alone.


	4. sorry Sammy you're the Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watches his brother interact with the Beacon Hills community, and realizes they don't know each other anymore.

When the Service was over, everyone meandered about, some of the Hales took off to set up the food at the Stilinski house , and Noah made Dean stand next to him, stating ‘if I have to hear I am so sorry sheriff a million times you do too Deano’. To be honest Dean had no problem with this arrangement, and he stood there awkwardly as people shook his hand, and repeatedly said the same phrase over and over again. This also left no room for Sam to talk to him about whatever it was that Sam thought was going on. That is until everyone got to uncle Noah’s house. 

Sam and Jess were both outside, waiting for them to arrive. Dean sighed, and looked at his uncle pleadingly. Noah rolled his eye and gestured to the back seat before getting out of the car and headed straight to Sam. Dean smiled at his uncle the proceeded to drag a sleeping Stiles out of the back of the cruiser. 

“Come on pup, up you get.” Dean just talked to the dead to the world Stiles. Dean made sure he had a good grip on Stiles before making his way towards his uncle, and heard Noah thanking Sam for making it to the funeral, “Hey, Noah wanna help me with this little guy?” Dean interrupted the awkward conversation, and resolutely ignored Sam’s intense staring. 

“Oh no Deano, you know he is part octopus as soon as he holds onto something, you go fight the kraken on your own.” 

Dean actually proved this point by letting go of the kid who easily held himself up on Dean’s frame, while Dean just raised his hands. “But, I will need help, it’s like a three person job to get stiles to do anything when he’s asleep

“Go on Dean, get Mieczyslaw out of that suit before you lie him down again, I am sure one of the Hales will help you. I’m going to , I don’t know go hide in the living room, do you think I could borrow Peter from you, people try to avoid him and I might need that now.” The Sheriff looked hopeful. 

“Peter will love scaring people he will get to practice his polite scary face.” Dean winked at his uncle as he passed by, he took the stairs two at a time, and Sam looked in the house confused when out of nowhere a kid followed Dean up the stairs and Sam also saw Peter, looking politely scary as promised , lean against a wall and seemingly was waiting for uncle Noah. 

“Come on in Sam, you don’t need an invitation to come into this house, your family that includes you to Jess.” Sam looked between Peter, and the Sheriff. Sam hunched his shoulders and walked into the house, he really didn’t want to be here, he just needed to speak to Dean. The Sheriff made small talk while Sam examined the pictures of him and Dean when they were younger and Jess was astounded by them, never having seen any photo of Sam that she didn’t take, but what caught Sam’s attention was that that strange woman was superimposed over where his aunt was supposed to be. Sam was examining each photo, while Jess sadly Smiled at a few of them , in all these pictures Sam looked so happy, and so did Dean, but Dean always had large bruises , some of them that could be hand shaped or had bandages, on him somewhere, she finally sat herself on a love seat, and pulled Sam with her. Jess got a better picture of why Dean was ‘favoured’ here. It probably wasn’t how Sam remembered at all.

The Hales started to filter in. they all looked at Sam before finding a spot around the Living room.  Sam watched as the Hales positioned themselves so that no one could sit close to Noah, it’s like they heard him wanting to not have to host this after funeral thing, when a thump from upstairs followed by laughter caught everyone’s attention. 

“I do hope Mateo reme—“A young woman started talking before she groaned hearing the cries of a baby.

“Val don’t worry Dean the Child whisperer is up there.” Peter grinned and winked at Noah who chuckled at the inside joke, Peter tilted his head seemingly trying to listen to what’s going on upstairs. “Poor Pavel, his teething is bugging him something fierce.

“Those are not fun times, Stiles was sick when he was teething, he had fevers and was all around miserable for three months then one day four teeth were there.” Noah nodded sympathetically. The conversation halted as they heard footsteps coming down the steps.

“Sorry, Val, I forgot Pavel was up there.”

“It’s okay Matty,” Val said, “He needed a diaper change anyway, and he’s probably is hungry too.”

“exactly, so come on let’s get this little guy comfortable again” Dean walked over to the guy who was holding a brown and Green bag who handed it over to Dean “his gums probably hurt” Dean said to Mateo “can you go get the bone out of the freezer for me, while I get him sorted out” Dean quickly and efficiently changed the baby’s diaper, much to Sam’s surprise. Even more shocking Dean was speaking a mix of English and random words in some other language. 

“Dean’s Polish is getting better.” Noah commented as he watched Dean distract the baby until Mateo came back. 

“Yeah, he’s been practicing ever since he heard Stiles speak with myself, and Nick.” Peter nodded his head to the guy who handed Dean the diaper bag.

Sam looked shocked as his uncle happily struck up a conversation with Nick in perfect Polish. “I didn’t know you were Polish?” Sam interrupted the conversation. And Jess boggled at her boyfriend. “Sorry”

“Yeah my dad was Polish, and Claudia was Polish as well, she named Stiles after her dad.” Noah explained. Sam looked at Dean now playing with the happier baby, when Mateo came running in with a bright blue silicone dog toy.

“Ahh thanks Mateo.” Dean blindly grabbed the bone, and stuck it into the kid’s mouth. “There you go, lets cool down those gums huh.”

“Why are you letting Dean Shove a dog toy in the baby’s mouth?” Jess asked in horror.

“Well it’s hard enough to put pressure on the gums. And the bumps and ridges help the teeth break through. “Peter explained.

“But it’s for dogs.” Jess exclaims.

“So?” Val said

“It’s unsanitary?” Jess continued angry that they let a baby chew on a hard silicone dog toy.

“How would it be unsanitary?” Nick asked confused. As he held Val’s hand in a very tight grip.

“Well it’s for dogs.” Jess said looking around for support. And got only blank stares from the Hales.

“Do you see any dogs around here?”  The very intense woman asked.

“No.” Jess lost some of her righteous anger, when no one agreed with her.

“So you think that just because it’s for dogs that it is automatically unsanitary, or are you suggesting that I do not clean and sanitize my child’s things?” Val asked angrily.

“Val its okay,” Val looked up angrily at Dean, and Sam saw his brother had a very serious expression on his face that seemed to calm Val. “She’s _Dumb_ “ Dean tested out the Polish word, Sam glared not understanding what Dean said “, she doesn’t have any siblings, cousins, or a child of her own.” Dean said while he handed Pavel over to his mother. Dean also kissed Val on her cheek. Dean got an evil grin on his face as he kissed Nick as well. Who laughed and Dean went and sat down on the floor by Peter, before directing his attention to Jess again “Jess it’s very impolite to walk into another’s home and start judging them.” Dean looked to Sam. “You know better Sam, and should have stopped Jess sooner.”

“I, just—” jess tried to defend herself only to be cut off by Dean.

“Nope. sorry no matter what you say it’s just not right, what you implied with your little outburst was that, Val isn’t a good mother, and that is never okay to do.” Dean continued to command the attention of the room even though he was on the floor being pet by Peter. “Look at Pavel, he is happy, he is clothed. He is healthy. And that is all you need to look at to know that what you said was out of line. Did Sam tell you what he was teethed with? His favorite thing to chew on was a rock, I switched it out after his first teeth came through with a leather patch from one of Dad’s ruined jackets.” Dean looked at the embarrassed girl “you do not get to decide what is right or wrong, especially in this house you are visiting.”

“Jess didn’t mean anything by it, it’s odd, and she commented.” Sam glared down at his brother.

“No, if she left it alone that’s what could have happened, she proceeded to insult Val, and Nick.”

The Sheriff just observed the interaction, and shook his head, “okay enough you two people are supposed to arrive soon.” Dean looked up to his uncle and nodded. 

Sam watched as the Hales settled into conversations, and he held jess’ hand she was quietly fuming at being called out on her actions usually people just listened to her. Sam thought more than just the dog toy was odd about the Hales behaviour, there was still something about them setting alarms off in his head. Sam still dismissed this as the odd spell that was surrounding his Aunt. People started to arrive a few minutes later, and Sam was shocked at the amount of people who Greeted Dean by name, and even more shocked when the kid who was at the hospital came in with obviously his parents, and the kid was with Dave Whitmore, heir to the Whitmore Law firm. Sam knew this because that is where he wanted to work so he and Jess could move here and settle down. The Whitmore’s greeted Talia and then the Sheriff dragging their son with them, then when that was over they allowed the kid to run and hop onto Dean who smiled and allowed the kid to sit on him. “Dee, where is MeeChee, and Cor?” Sam observed Dean pet the kid in an odd way. 

“They are upstairs sleeping Jack-Jack.” Dean said pointing to the stairs, but held fast to the squirming kid, “come on Jacky you know the rules.” The kid pouted all of two seconds before tilting his head back to look at his parents, forcing dean to grab him so Jackson wouldn’t fall backwards.

“Talia, and Mummy, and Sheriff, Can I go upstairs?” 

“I don’t think so Jackson” Mrs. Whitmore said then looked at Talia and Noah.

Noah looked at Talia, “Stiles has been asleep for an hour, he should wake up soon, I don’t know about Cora, though so your call Tals.”

“Okay, but take Derek with you, you know how Cora gets when you try and wake her up.” Talia smiled. 

Jackson ran over to Derek who was playing with Pavel, Derek kissed the babies cheek and so did Jackson before Jackson took Derek’s hand and tried to run upstairs, after the two boys left, the Whitmore’s made their way to Dean, who stood up to hug them, and Mr. Whitmore told dean ‘as always if there is a way for them to help Dean out, just call.’ Sam was flabbergasted how in the Hell did Dean make connections to these people. He is nothing like them, sure his suit was tailored for him, so Dean looked the part of a respectable member of society, but Sam knew he stole, and hustled, and scammed money out of people. He had fake credit cards under crappy names, he was just not the person these people would ever choose to associate with, but there he was soaking in all the attention. Rubbing elbows with the people Sam needed to know, needed to impress. Like it wasn’t anything new. 

“I have a meeting Dean, I wish I could stay, it’s just I—“

“Dave I get it, I know this was schedules months ago.” Sam was struck stupid, Dean knew Dave enough to know his schedule. “Just don’t forget you owe me a beer later.”

“I’ll do you one better, and take you out for dinner, just the four of us.” Dave shook Peters hand as he said this, and Dean and Mrs. Whitmore looked at each other and rolled their eyes. With another hug the couple left with a yell upstairs saying good bye to their son, who sounded out of breath as he yelled his I love you’ s . All the adults looked at each other and said “Oh No” the Whitmore’s grinned and ran out of the house laughing. 

Sam and a few of the other early guests looked rather confused, While Dean and Peter walked to the Stairs just as a scream sounded out, making the confused people jump. 

“What was that?” Sam asked, in hunter mode. 

“That’s how the Oh No Trio wake each other up.” The Sheriff listens as things settle, he looks to Talia, and at least there are no tears this time.” The Sheriff listened to more thumps and finally Dean’s laughter carried down the steps. 

There was no further information so the few guests that arrived just mingled and ate the food laid out, Sam still felt so out of place, people kept on giving him curious looks, and Jess was still pouting. Sam really just wanted to talk to Dean. Sighing he watched as Dean and Peter led a parade of kids down the stairs, Dean slowly allowed the kids to wake up, while playing with them and the baby still chewing on the fucking dog toy. As more Guest showed up, Sam and Jess were forced into small talk, introducing himself and Jess over and over again, and just watched Dean as handled the hosting duties with the Hales so Noah could just relax. Dean greeted and led certain people to or away from their uncle, and the guests didn’t even know it happened until they had a drink in hand and a plate full of snacks. Sam always thought Dean would be awkward in these situations but here he was in a room full of strangers keeping them happy. Then it struck Sam, as he watched Dean give another person a hug that it was him and Jess that were the strangers in this room. Sam frowned and held Jess’ hand, Sam people watched until he could isolate his brother. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Pavel is teething with a dog toy, A.) because he is a werewolf, B.) because he is getting both teeth at once, usually it's the Werewolf teeth that come in first, then the Human teeth, it is a 50/50 chance that both show up, Laura is the only one of the Hale children to have to go through this, this process is very painful because as a werewolf they heal , so the teeth literally are pushing out of the gums slowly instead of cutting through, it's why the teething process is easier when the sharp little fangs pop through first, the baby then cuts through their own gums giving the blunt human teeth room to grow, and C dog toys are insanely hard to break pieces off so a were baby gnawing on one isn't out of the question.


	5. The stramger in the coffin

It took six hours of sitting awkwardly, nursing a beer, and watching Dean drink with the new Deputies, and joke around with the older ones. Hours of hearing kids yell out Dee, and laughter from everyone. Being very confused when the two young parents, at their wit’s end because their baby was grumpy and on the verge of a break down, yelled for Dean and then giving him the baby and bribed him with ‘whatever, just to get Pavel to sleep’. Saw the fond looks on all the adults’ faces as Dean a half hour later had a sleeping baby in his arms and was quietly singing John Fogerty. Sam and Jess moved about the house awkwardly, and out of place. Until finally people started leaving, and that was bizarre as well, Dean making plans with deputies, hugging all the people that left, then it was just the Hales, who all helped clean up, they were all so at ease in his uncles house, Dean leading the Children around and getting them to help as well, and soon the place was spotless. Then the Hales all sat down, it was like a silent conversation was going on. It was a tense silence for about half a minute, before Talia broke the silence. 

“Sheriff, do you want Stiles home tonight, or at our house.”

“No, I think I want him home tonight, besides you have a full house.”

“Alright, were going to head out then, Dean hunny, call me okay.” Talia walked over and hugged Dean, and she ran her fingers through his hair making him grin. “I’ll send Peter to come get you.” 

“Thanks, I will, but I probably won’t need a ride until tomorrow morning though, we can steal Stiles then, so he can play with Jack and Cor” Dean kissed her cheek, he did the same for all the Hales. 

Sam had to look away when Peter and Dean had a silent conversation, with their foreheads pushed together, just holding each other whispering. Sam peaked and saw Peter kiss Dean. Sam looked at his uncle to see his response, but all he saw was a fond wistful expression on his uncle face, and tears in his eyes, as he got up to wave goodbye to the Hales. 

“Hey, Uncle Noah, I think I will get Stiles ready for bed, and can Sam and I borrow your backyard, we have a lot to discuss.” 

“Of course, I hate to ask, I know you have to talk to Sam, but could you give him a bath, or get him to shower.” 

“Umm, yeah sure, but maybe tomorrow would be better, I am taking him to the Hales, and we are going to be hiking and running around in the woods anyway, it just makes more sense to get him to wash up after that.” 

“That will work, Thank-you, it will get easier to bath him again soon enough, but I am only able once a week, now.” 

“That’s still better than before. “Dean pat Noah on the shoulder as he walked by the man. 

Sam and Jess looked even more confused, but they didn’t mention this odd request, nor the allowing a kid to decide to not bathe for weeks. They didn’t want another incident after the Baby with the Dog toy. 

Dean took the steps two at a time, and picked up Stiles who was eavesdropping at the top of the stairs. 

“Thanks Dee.” Stiles clung to Dean as he carried Stiles to the bathroom. “I try, but then I get scared and can’t breathe, and then I feel like I am drownding all over again, I know it scares Daddy, but I can’t control it.”

“I know buddy,” Dean held Stiles a little tighter “we will just get rid of all your sugar bugs tonight, and maybe wash your face and hands.” 

“I’m not three anymore, I don’t believe in sugar bugs, but I will brush my teeth.”

“Okay, well let’s go be boring and just brush our teeth, and not rage war on Sugar bugs.” Stiles giggled at that, and laughed as Dean dramatically fought sugar bugs anyway. They quickly washed up, and Dean got Stiles dressed for bed and tucked in. Dean sat down on the bed. 

“What’s a matter Dean?”

“I have to talk to Sammy, tonight about your momma.” Dean looked down at his hands.

“Will he tell Daddy?” Stiles grabbed Dean’s shirt.

“I don’t know” Dean held Stiles’ hand, both of them lost in thought. “But I got to. You know how in all the pictures everyone just sees your momma.”

“Yeah, its angel dad’s magic right.”

“Well, for some reason your angel dad’s magic didn’t fully work on Sam, he sees your momma, but he still remembers what Aunt Claudia looks like.” Dean started playing with Stiles’ hand, “if I don’t tell him then he might hurt your dad by making him remember.” Dean sighed and let go of Stiles’ hand. “I don’t know how he will react, but I think I can stall him telling your dad.”

“You mean until my Birthday, right, next week. Daddy always almost remembers then.”

Dean looked at stiles sadly, “yeah, that’s exactly what I mean. Are you ready for that? What do you want to do, we could run away tonight or anytime really, Peter is down the street in a car and always willing to kidnap us.” 

Stiles laughed. “No, I think I want as much time with my dad as I can, I love him, even though he won’t love me anymore, when he remembers.” Dean moved Stiles over and laid down in the bed with him. And hugged him. 

“I will make everything okay again, because I know that your dad will be hurt, and scared, and that will make him angry, and mean.” Dean stopped when Stiles’ breathing sped up, and he cursed himself. “But, I will be here, and so will the Hales, and we will let your dad be angry, and mad for a little while, and I will beat him up if I have to. But I know that he loves you. And he will love you after he calms down, I promise you.” Dean kissed Stiles on top of his head.

“I wish Sam never showed up at all.”

“I used to think I would love Sam being here, and knowing you, but you wanna know a secret.” Dean whispered the last bit.

“What?” Stiles whispered back.

“I wish Sam never showed up either.”

“Do you think I can stay with you if Dad hates me after he finds out, I will go travel if I have to, I never left California before?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Dean promised. “Okay now, I am sorry we had to talk about sad things before bedtime, but I will be here in the morning, I am sleeping over in my room tonight. Okay.” 

“Okay Dean.”

“Night, night.” Dean kissed Stiles on the head one last time before getting up and tucking him in. “you know I love you right?” Dean rubbed his face, “you know that I wouldn’t do this to you on purpose.”

“Yeah, I know, I love you too.” Stiles rolled over, and Dean quietly turned on the Spiderman night light, and turned off the ceiling light before leaving the room. 

Dean snuck downstairs and heard his uncle telling stories of him and Sam when they were younger. Upon reaching the living room Dean saw it was only Jess in there listening to the stories. “Hey, where’s Sam?”

“He’s out back waiting for you.” Noah answered. 

“Thanks” Dean walked to the backdoor, and took a big breath before stepping out.

“Dean, what the hell is going on here?” at least Sam waited for the door to close.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this” Sam shoved a picture at Dean, it was a picture of his aunt with them when Sammy was about 3 “who is that woman? Who the hell did we just bury, you said Aunt Claudia died”

“That is Aunt Claudia.” Dean pointed to the picture of them, “and she did die.”

“Sam growled, then who is this?” Sam tossed a picture of Cloudia and Stiles at him, it was taken on Stiles’ first day of school, Dean knows because he was the one to take it. “Because I sure as hell know that two people with Blonde hair don’t have a kid that looks like Stiles, because my aunt Claudia was Blonde haired and blue eyed” 

“Green.” Dean corrected, still looking at the picture in his hands, he tapped the photo and showed Sam the pic, even though he knew Sam couldn’t see Claudia.

“What?”

Dean sighed, “Aunties eyes are green.”

“Oh so you do know that this isn’t Aunt Claudia.” Sam gestured to the picture of Stiles and his mom.

“Of course I know, you idiot. “Dean grabbed the picture Sam was waving around and sat down. He stared at the two pictures, “this one is a picture of us when we were dropped off at Auntie Claudia and Uncle Noah’s house for an entire summer. And this photo,” Dean tapped the picture, and he examined Stiles’ beaming face. “This is a picture of Cloudia, and Stiles.”

“What the hell Dean, you knew that thing was parading around as Aunt Claudia, and you decided to name it instead of killing it, what even is it? What the hell is Stiles? How come you didn’t kill them both?” Dean tried to answer, but Sam cut him off. “What big bad hunter actually grew a heart and couldn’t kill off the woman and baby who murdered our pregnant Aunt?” Sam was pacing, “Or did this thing kill Aunt Claudia, and our real cousin? If that’s the case how come you didn’t prevent that?”

“Sam Fuck you!” Dean “ if you just sit down, I will explain this, like I wanted to all those years ago, when I learned you moved to California, I tried over and over again to tell you. You were out of dad’s grasp, and I knew you could keep this secret, but you never answered your god damn phone.” 

“Wait you knew before I left?’

“I knew since we moved out of Beacon Hills.” Dean placed the photos on the table that sat between the two deck chairs. “Now sit down.”

Sam reluctantly sat across from Dean, and glared at him.

“I will start with what was up with dad that year. As you know he was possessed by an angel, what I didn’t tell you was that the angel possessing him was keeping a pregnant demon in an abandoned warehouse.” Dean held up a hand, when Sam showed signs of interrupting. “That Angels name was Michael, we don’t know anything about the woman being possessed, there are no records of her at all, what we do know about her came from homeless people, and no one knew her name, or where she came from, just that she showed up out of nowhere, she was also heavy into drugs before a Michael possessed dad showed up. Those people are Stiles’ parents.” Dean sighed and looked up. “Aunt Claudia, I thought for the longest time that Michael killed her so that his kid would have a place to live, then a week later my friends died, they were on the way to the hospital, and were attacked and killed, I searched the crash site, and found ectoplasm. So I did what I always did, researched and hunted the thing down, found out that Aunt Claudia died the same way, and that the Angel just covered it up.”

“Stiles is a Demon/angel hybrid… a, a monster, is he a threat, and you didn’t kill him he may look innocent now, but he could probably kill everyone, you “ sam pointed at Dean accusingly “ taught me that a monster is always a monster.” Sam was anngry, years of hunting ingrained in him making him pissed off at Dean’s failure.

“Yes, a monster is always a monster, but the supernatural are made up of their choices.” Dean shook his head. “You always forgot the second part of that.”

“Well, answer me what is stiles, a supernatural being or a monster?”

“He’s my brother” Dean slammed his fist on the chair of the arm. “I held him in my arms just after he was born, do you think that Demon was motherly at all, hell no, and that angel knew nothing about humans. So I was the first to hold that tiny helpless being in my arms, and I knew, then and there that I would protect my brother, just as I have protected you.” Dean started crying and he didn’t even know it, “If that meant keeping Aunt Claudia’s identity and death a secret then I would, I bet you don’t remember Grandma Lottie do you?” Sam looked confused “it took me a while to remember gran as well, but she died that day too, with Aunt Claudia and her baby, and I kept it a secret. Face it Sammy, as much as I was dad’s little soldier, you were never able to keep a secret from him. That would have destroyed not only his mind, but Uncle Noah’s as well. So I made plans to tell you, I helped you get away, I stashed the pamphlets of the Jaqueline Backer society where I knew you would find them. With the help of the Hales I got you scholarships, did you know that the Hales are sponsoring you to go the Stanford?” Sam sat there stunned. “I was going to tell you all about Little Star, and about all the help I could give you, but as soon as you got out from under Dad’s thumb, you ran away as far as you could, but I never expected you to run from me too.” Dean stood up and started pacing “so if you want to tell Noah about this, get that out of your head now and just leave Sam, do what you do best and run away from this family. “ Sam looked like he was slapped. “Don’t you dare ruin my brother’s life, and if you do sneak back here tomorrow and tell Uncle Noah, I will find out, and you will be sorry.” Dean stopped pacing and Growled at Sam as another outcome came to mind. “Don’t even think of hurting Little Star either, I may not be willing to kill you myself, but if you try anything to hurt Stile’s mentally or physically, I definitely won’t stop someone else doing it for me.” Dean watched as the blood drained out of Sam’s face, Dean coldly looked at Sam then turned and walked into the house without a glance back, Dean started to wash his face in the kitchen sink, as he slowly broke down.

Noah, heard the back door open and close and came to see how the talk went. What he found was Dean on the verge of collapsing, Dean was shaking, and hyperventilating, not to mention crying, Noah shook his head, he grabbed a towel and wiped Dean’s face. “Come on Dean go to bed, come on kiddo, it will be okay, I got you” Noah slowly led Dean upstairs into his room and sat him on the bed, “alright Dean,” the Sheriff hugged Dean to him, until His breathing evened out, and dean hugged back. “I know this has been a long time coming Dean, it took longer to get there than I thought, but it’s all out there now, and now you can heal whatever it was that pushed you two apart.” The Sheriff rolled his eyes at Sam and Jess trying to sneak out quietly, and as quiet as they were, years of the Hales taught the Sheriff to be a better listener.

“God they are like a herd of elephants” dean mumbled into the Noah’s shirt. 

Noah snorted. “You’re making jokes, now I know in time it will be okay.” 

“I don’t know, maybe “Dean let go of his uncle. “ I hope so”

“Alright, I think it’s been too long of a day everyone, and you still have to phone Talia.” Noah backed away trying to get a better look at Dean’s face “are you okay?” 

“Yeah I am,” Dean grabbed his phone out of his pocket “I am so sorry, Aunt Claudia died, and here I am crying all over you, shouldn’t it be the other way round?” 

Noah just smiled, “I am just not crying now, I think I ran out of tears like half way through the day.”

Dean nodded in understanding “I am going to miss her”

“me too, thank you dean for all your help today, have a good night” Noah gave Dean a little wave and left the room after that, Dean phoned Talia, and told her what happened, Talia promised to have someone watching Sam all the time. Dean fell asleep peacefully knowing Sam may find out that Werewolves are in Beacon Hills, but he won’t be able to hurt Noah or Stiles. Dean prayed to make things right, and lay all their souls to rest.


End file.
